rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CoolStar1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) A list of the RM books I've got 1) Ruby the Red Fairy 2) Amber the Orange Fairy 3) Safforn the Yellow Fairy 4) Fern the Green Fairy 5) Sky the Blue Fairy 6) Izzy the Indigo Fairy 7) Heather the Violet Fairy 8) Crystal the Snow Fairy 9) Abigail the Breeze Fairy 10) Pearl the Cloud Fairy 11) Goldie the Sunshine Fairy 12) Evie the Mist Fairy 13) Storm the Lightning Fairy 14) Hayley the Rain Fairy 15) Cherry the Cake Fairy 16) Melodie the Music Fairy 17) Grace the Glitter Fairy 18) Honey the Sweet Fairy 19) Polly the Party Fun Fairy 20) Phoebe the Fashion Fairy 21) Jasmine the Present Fairy 22) India the Moonstone Fairy 23) Scarlett the Garnet Fairy 24) Emily the Emerald Fairy 25) Chloe the Topaz Fairy 26) Amy the Amethyst Fairy 27) Sophie the Sapphire Fairy 28) Lucy the Diamond Fairy 29) Katie the Kitten Fairy 30) Bella the Bunny Fairy 31) Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy 32) Lauren the Puppy Fairy 33) Harriet the Hamster Fairy 34) Molly the Goldfish Fairy 35) Penny the Pony Fairy 36) Megan the Monday Fairy 37) Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy 38) Willow the Wednesday Fairy 39) Thea the Thursday Fairy 40) Freya the Friday Fairy 42) Sarah the Sunday Fairy 43) Tia the Tulip Fairy 44) Pippa the Poppy Fairy 45) Louise the Lily Fairy 46) Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy 47) Olivia the Orchid Fairy 48) Danielle the Daisy Fairy 49) Ella the Rose Fairy 50) Bethany the Ballet Fairy 51) Jade the Disco Fairy 52) Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy 53) Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy 54) Jessica the Jazz Fairy 55) Saskia the Salsa Fairy 56) Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy 57) Helena the Horseriding Fairy 58) Francesca the Football Fairy 59) Zoe the Skating Fairy 60) Naomi the Netball Fairy 61) Samantha the Swimming Fairy 62) Alice the Tennis Fairy 63) Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy 64) Poppy the Piano Fairy 65) Ellie the Guitar Fairy 66) Fiona the Flute Fairy 67) Danni the Drum Fairy 68) Maya the Harp Fairy 69) Victoria the Violin Fairy 70) Sadie the Saxophone Fairy 71) Ashley the Dragon Fairy 72) Lara the Black Cat Fairy 73) Erin the Firebird Fairy 74) Rhianna the Seahorse Fairy 75) Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy 76) Leona the Unicorn Fairy 77) Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy 78) Nicole the Beach Fairy 79) Isabella the Air Fairy 80) Edie the Garden Fairy 81) Coral the Reef Fairy 82) Lily the Rainforest Fairy 83) Milly the River Fairy 84) Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy 85) Ally the Dolphin Fairy 86) Amelie the Seal Fairy 87) Pia the Penguin Fairy 88) Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy 89) Stephanie the Starfish Fairy 90) Whitney the Whale Fairy 91) Courtney the Clownfish Fairy 92) Ava the Sunset Fairy 93) Lexi the Firefly Fairy 94) Zara the Starlight Fairy 95) Morgan the Midnight Fairy 96) Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy 97) Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy 98) Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy 99) Madison the Magic Show Fairy 100) Leah the Theatre Fairy 101) Alesha the Acrobat Fairy 102) Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy 103) Amelia the Singing Fairy 104) Isla the Ice Star Fairy 105) Taylor the Talent Show Fairy 106) Honor the Happy Days Fairy 107) Demi the Dressing -Up Fairy 108) Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy 109) Elisa the Adventure Fairy 110) Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy 111) Maddie the Playtime Fairy 112) Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy 113) Jessie the Lyrics Fairy 114) Adele the Singing Coach Fairy 115) Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy 116) Miley the Stylist Fairy 117) Frankie the Make -Up Fairy 118) Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy 119) Una the Concert Fairy 120) Miranda the Beauty Fairy 121) Claudia the Accessories Fairy 122) Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy 123) Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy 124) Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy 125) Brooke the Photographer Fairy 127) Lottie the Lollipop Fairy 128) Esme the Ice Cream Fairy 129) Coco the Cupcake Fairy 130) Clara the Chocolate Fairy 131) Madeleine the Cookie Fairy 132) Layla the Candyfloss Fairy 133) Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy Holly the Christmas Fairy Summer the Holiday Fairy Stella the Star Fairy Kylie the Carnival Fairy Paige the Pantomime Fairy Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy Shannon the Ocean Fairy Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy Destiny the Pop Star Fairy Juliet the Valentine Fairy Belle the Birthday Fairy Trixie the Halloween Fairy Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy Florence the Friendship Fairy Emma the Easter Fairy Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy Selena the Sleepover Fairy Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy Keira the Film Star Fairy Olympia the Games Fairy Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy Tamara the Tooth Fairy Angelica the Angel Fairy Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy Rainbow Magic Annuals: 2012 & 2013 And Also: Rainbow Magic--The Complete Book of Fairies, Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island DVD and Rainbow Magic Annual 2012 & 2013. (This List Explains What I Own --meaning NOT on the actual Wikia pages, but actual stuff which is published and I buy!) I downloaded a sample of Carly on my iPad. And how do you pronounce Alanah? Because my Australian fairy, Alena (al-ey-na) the Australia Fairy might be similar. Plus, if you go to a school which ends in 'high', is it a high school? Sorry, I'm just curious High school is actually an American name for 'Secondary School', I think. And also I thought a preveiw of Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy won't be published on Books.Google.co.uk until nearer the book's publish date! CoolStar1998 (talk) 10:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC) LexsJB (talk) 20:19, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Hey, Brianna. I changed Victoria's page. The ''"s" ''symbol is a sign used in music. I hope you don't mind. I'm sure there's already a Victoria page. But I might be imagining.LexsJB (talk) 20:19, May 8, 2013 (UTC) LexsJB (talk) 20:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Carly This is her page! It's still here, hon!LexsJB (talk) 20:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) LexsJB (talk) 16:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC)Well, I have The Popstar Fairies, Paige, Chrissie, Flora, Destiny, Belle, Florence (though, I gave that to girl in Year 2), Emma (I gave that one away too), Selena, Natalie, Keira, Olympia, Tamara, Kate. I used to have: Pia and Molly but I sold them, Holly, Stella Summer, Kylie, I've READ (from my good old library!) all Fashion Fairies, except for Matilda :( she's my fav! Rainbow fairies to Dance Fairies, Gemma, Zoe, Samantha, Poppy, Sadie, Nicole, Lily, All Ocean fairies, all Twilight fairies, Shannon, Gabriella, Mia, Juliet, Cheryl. I have to 2013 album cos the teaser on Amazon looked so cool! I've read Katie's Missing Kitten.LexsJB (talk) 16:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) LexsJB (talk) 16:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC)P.S. Because my speciality and favourites are The Angels (THE BESTEST GIRL GROUP EVER), I will beg anyone to buy any book with The Angels in them, even when I'm at least 20, they'll still be my favourite. LexsJB (talk) 16:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) My favourite is either Miley, Rochelle or Una. When I went on holiday to Africa and the only book I brought was Destiny, I went mad and started colouring in it! I REALLY regret that now! I'm buying another copy for my birthday. You must look pretty strange buying 7 year old books! Well, I do too because I'm really old (well, not really old like 85, but what I mean is that I'm in teen years (I don't wanna say my real age! (;))! LexsJB (talk) 17:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Though, I behave like I'm SOOO young because I read these books, I STILL play with a hair dressing Barbie (go on, have have a laugh!) and I watch My Little Pony. It show's leaving youth isn't as good as you think it is.LexsJB (talk) 17:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm SOOO nosy and random, but do you watch Britain's Got Talent? (see? I'm really strange!) Yeah, when I'm older, I'd like to be an illustrator. My mum's angry I like youngeer kid's books so she forced me to read The Hunger Games. Once I finished all three (I enjoyed the first two), she made me read Anthony Horowitz.LexsJB (talk) 18:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I have to do an annoying project. It's so mean teachers give me them in the holidays. I'm a tomboy too. I hate wearing dresses and I can't scream. Even if I try, I can't. I look at my nails by turning my hand around so my palm is facing me and looking at them. I just thought I'd tell you that because girly-girls usually look at their nails with their palms down and boys look at their nails the way I've just mentioned. Bye! Talk to you a few days later! :)LexsJB (talk) 18:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Boy side: *I NEVER EVER NEVER EVER wear dresses. *I always wear trousers *My voice is lower than average. *When I was young, the hairdresser thought I was a boy so she cut my hair really short *I don't care about dirt *I hate clothes shopping *I look at my nails the "boy" way. Look above Girly side: *I hate pink *I like my hair long *Don't like sports *I own a Barbie *I hate getting into trouble (I'm not meant to be sexist or anyything) Someone who I used to go to school with actually WAS a boy. She wore school shoes for boys, cried when she had to wear a dress and, when we had to split into two groups, gender type, she went to the boy section! Hey, I thought you weren't availiable!!!!LexsJB (talk) 18:43, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I've been abroard. I really don't mean to brag, but sonetimes, I wish I took my belongings and lived there. But I am proud to be British! I went shopping today in WH Smith, and I saw the Sweet Fairies. Because I've seen them and read samples on iBooks, I wished I was younger. LexsJB (talk) 19:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I read the sample of Nina. Does it show Kirsty's cake and if so, how many candles!? What is the "surprise" Rachel and her parents know? I don't mind about spoilers, but it's just that I'd probably never read them. Well, my favourite book must be Rochelle the Star-spotter Fairy. It might be about 4 star. 1. Because I find out that Lexy is taller than the other Angels and she is actually, for once, wearing more boyish clothes (I'M ANGEL OBSESSED! I study them REALLY closely. I'm so freaky!) 2. I don't know another reason, it's just that I LOVE THE BOOK! A 5 star book: 1. Includes The Angels and that Serena is wearing a dress, Lexy is wearing trousers and Emilia is wearing shorts 2. Has Rachel and Kirsty's age 3. Has a GIGANTIC 2-PAGE illustration of The Angels and Rachel and Kirsty. I know I AM VERY VERY VERY (x50) freaky person. Which one of The Angels is your favourite? LexsJB (talk) 16:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) What music do you listen to? I like Rap and StooShe. Do you know who they are?LexsJB (talk) 16:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Aww! That's nice! Kirsty must be about 12 by now!LexsJB (talk) 19:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Cherry was publihed in 2005. 2005-9= 1996. She is in a school called Wetherbury High but its really really hard to believe she is 17!!!! I think she's about 11-12 LexsJB (talk) 19:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Kirstys schools are: Orchard Primary (like u said) Wetherbury College (Selena) Wetherbury High (Carly) I think Kirsty switched schools then she moved to secondary school.LexsJB (talk) 19:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I also think Rachel kept her schools. She must be younger than Kirsty because she isn't in secondary school yet. I've got nothing else! I hope you have a great day tomorrow. I hate school. But tomorrow will be a good day because every year, we do a production and we find out which parts people get! I'm a kind of shy guy so I prefer to stay behind in the stage! Well, anyway, it was fun talking to you, Brianna, today. Talk to you another day!LexsJB (talk) 20:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, if you ARE here at school, I won't be because the school knows what websites we go on. They're so protective! Don't worry about me and don't waste your time on me. I won't be here anyway!LexsJB (talk) 20:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm at home too! But I can't talk from now to about 6pm because I have friends over. But I will be back. Wuahahahahahahaha! Hey, have you ever split up with s friend forever? I have. She's such a jerk. She doesn't know what she's missed with my old friends! Sorry, I just decided to tell you. Talk to you later!LexsJB (talk) 14:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC) hey, by the way, which one is your favourite in The Angels? I don't think you replied last times but that's ok! Awww... Poor you. There's this boy in our class (I don't know how he got into this school!) with sensory problems (and anger problems). No one understands him and he just screams at everyone. All of my friends hate each other but they all love me. It's just confusing. LexsJB (talk) 21:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you even have a favourite Angel? PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION! I am doing a survey. --LexsJB (talk) 21:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, glasses and braces are a classic together. And spiky hair with it MIGHT not fit with it. But it's good to try! When I think of spiky hair, I think of punks and rockers. I just thought I'd say that. But if you saw a girl who looks rough with spiky hair buying a fairy book, that would be funny! I'm not dissing you, just to tell you. Even though I haven't seen you, I know you'd look cool.LexsJB (talk) 22:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Today, my friend kicked a glass door in school and it cracked. But no one saw but my other friend because they were handing round registers.Yeah, I'm like you. In the playground, I love to kick and injure people (muahahaha!) but in lessons, I don't say much. People think I'm shy but I don't know what to say. It's so annoying because when supply teachers or adults ask me "who are you?" everyone says, "oh, she doesn't speak. She's REALLY silent." It's really annoying.LexsJB (talk) 14:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... so how's life? What do you watch on TV?LexsJB (talk) 19:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, you always go to the hospital! Poor you. Wait, is it your breathing problem? I searched up your illness on my dictionary. LexsJB (talk) 21:37, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE the Simpsons. I'm logged onto the wiki! I like Dr. Nick and Ol' Gil. Who's your favourite character?LexsJB (talk) 21:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm not the biggest fan to look them up, but I never delete Simpsons recordings without watching them. I find Homer annoying, Bart is fun and Lisa is just too brainy. LexsJB (talk) 17:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, poor Briannah. It is so sad part of your life is wasted by disability. I'd hate to be disabled. But at least you can walk and talk! YOLO.LexsJB (talk) 18:30, June 6, 2013 (UTC)